Finais inusitados
by Suellen-san
Summary: E se o seu casal Yaoi que tanto você ama não tivesse um final feliz, mas sim um final com outro par? Qual casal você gostaria de ver com outro personagem? Aqui vai um exemplo e fique à vontade para escolher o seu. Boa leitura!
1. Capítulo 1 – Casal Kamus e Kanon

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: E se o seu casal Yaoi que tanto você ama não tivesse um final feliz, mas sim um final com outro par? Qual casal você gostaria de ver com outro personagem? Aqui vai um exemplo e fique à vontade para escolher o seu. Boa leitura!**

**Finais inusitados**

**Capítulo 1 – Casal Kamus e Kanon**

Miro havia voltado de uma viagem pelo mundo. Sem guerra e sem lutas conhecer o mundo foi uma boa escolha. O escorpiano conheceu o mundo, conquistou pessoas tanto amorosamente quanto em amizade solidas e sinceras, em suma, fez o que tinha que fazer. Agora é hora de subir até a casa de aquário e conquistar aquilo é que é seu por direito. O coração de Kamus.

Ao subir as escadarias tinhas visto os olhares dos outros amigos de armas. Uns olhavam com pena e outros com um olhar que não soube identificar. Deixou isso de lado quando viu o símbolo de aquário à frente, notou que Hyoga saia feliz do templo.

- Miro! – o jovem aquariano se assustou com a presença do escorpiano ali.

- Bom dia para você também Hyoga. – falou pensando que talvez ele estivesse magoado por ter atingindo com as agulhas na batalha das doze casas.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou o aquariano mais novo com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vim vê Kamus e...

- É melhor ir embora. – o cavaleiro de cisne o cortou e completou. – Mestre Kamus esta e vai ficar muito feliz sem vê-lo.

- Ora seu...!

Ia fala umas verdades para aquele moleque de bronze, mas viu os outros cavaleiros de bronzes saindo do templo de aquário e resolveu não arrumar confusão. O cavaleiro de dragão o puxou pela mão Hyoga e notou os olhares que viu dos outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Recordou se de Saga que sorriu de forma enigmática para si quando passou pelo templo de gêmeos. Deixou para lá aquele aprendizes de cavaleiros de ouro e entrou no templo, notou dois cosmos, um era de Kamus, mas o outro...

- Bom dia! – falou uma menina de pele morena e olhos cor de mel que brincava na sala de estar.

- Bom dia! – abaixou se para ficar da mesma altura que a menina. – Eu sou Miro amigo de Kamus e você é? – aproximou se do cavaleiro alegre por conhecer mais pessoas naquele lugar.

- Sou Mel. – sorriu. – Você é amigo do meu pai?

- Quem é seu pai? – estranho tal pergunta vinda da menina.

- Meu pai se chama Kanon.

Então o segundo cosmo é mesmo do marina. E o que ele fazia ali e porque essa menina se diz sua filha? Afinal não ficou tanto tempo longe a ponto dele ter uma filha dessa idade.

- Você também é amigo do meu papai Kamus. – falou a menina da mesma maneira que conversou com os outros cavaleiros que a visitou hoje.

Miro a fitou por um longo tempo tentando assimilar o que ela falou. Como assim papai Kamus? Assustada a menina correu para dentro do templo deixando o cavaleiro sozinho em seus pensamentos quando sentiu o cosmo do marina.

- Bom dia Miro! – falou o marina que estava de bermuda e sem camisa, os cabelos longos preso numa trança mal feita e com Mel em seus braços muito assustada.

- Kanon... – não estava gostando da maneira que ele estava vestido na casa do aquariano.

- Tudo bem meu doce. Miro é nosso amigo.

A menina sorriu e se acomodou mais nos braços do pai temendo por algo. Talvez a expressão do cavaleiro de escorpião não lhe deixava a vontade. Quando o escorpiano ia questioná-lo mais um pouco sobre o que fazia ali e que roupas eram aquelas, os três ouviram uma voz ao fundo.

- Amor você viu onde esta o martelo? Ainda falta perdura o quadro que Mel fez para nós no dia dos pais... – entrou na sala e o viu. – Miro!

- Kamus!

O escorpiano o fitou de cima a baixo porque vê-lo vestido com uma bermuda, camisa regata e com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo era realmente estranho e excitante. Porém voltou a realidade quando recordou do que ouviu até o momento.

- Acho que vocês precisam conversa um pouco. – falou o marina dando um beijo nos lábios do francês. – Estaremos procurando o martelo e qualquer coisa pode me chamar meu ruivinho.

- Hum... Hum... – apenas assinou com a cabeça e sorriu para o marina de forma amorosa que o escorpiano só viu uma vez na sua vida quando se declarou a ele antes de começar toda aquela loucura de guerra.

Os dois esperaram que o marina e a menina saíssem da sala. Miro queria acreditar que aquela cena não era real e nem o que viu e nem o que escutou é verdade.

- Miro você demorou demais. – falou o aquariano quebrando o silêncio. – Eu esperei tempo demais por você.

- Kamus eu...

- No dia que você se foi para conhecer o mundo eu fiquei aqui no meu templo esperando por noticias suas e nada. Sabia que até tive problemas de saúde por você não obter uma noticia. Nem um: eu estou bem Kamus não se preocupe. Você sumiu, não deu noticias e volta agora.

- Desculpa Kamy...

- Kamus. Para você é Kamus. Por consideração a nossa amiga não me chame mais de Kamy e nem de nada doce Miro de escorpião porque agora estou tentando pensar se a nossa amizade vale mesmo à pena. Você sumiu e me deixou aqui sozinho.

Kamus contou o que sofreu por esses longos anos. Quantos dias ficou esperando resposta. Quantos dias passou mal. Emagreceu, foi socorrido e imaginando o pior do amigo. Até que um dia Kanon lhe estendeu a mão, deu lhe carinho e agora tem uma vida juntos.

Se casaram, adotaram Mel e agora iam dá um passo muito importante na vida deles. Ia passar as férias escolares de Mel na França como uma família. Miro escutou tudo calado. Recordou de que não havia se lembrado de mandar noticias. Sempre achou que seu grande amor ia esperá-lo sem questionar, mas a verdade estava ali bem na sua frente. Dava para ver a felicidade de Kamus. Olhou uma última vez para o ruivo que tanto amou e parou a poucos centímetros dele.

- Kamus. – viu o olhar frio que os outros viam quando ainda tiveram um relacionamento e precisava manter as aparências perante os cavaleiros. – Desejo para você toda a felicidade do mundo. Boa sorte meu amigo.

Ia abraçá-lo, mas recuou e foi embora triste com o coração despedaçado. Kamus respirou fundo e entrou no seu templo para as dependências dos quartos. Lá viu o que sonharam com Miro, um companheiro fiel e prestativo, uma filha a quem dará amor e uma família que sempre desejou.

- Mel poderia pegar aquela foto do papai Kamus com o tio Saga na biblioteca. – falou o marina assim que viu o ruivo entrar.

- Certo.

Ao vê a menina saindo se aproximou do aquariano e alisou o rosto dele.

- E ai? O que deu a conversa? – questionou o marina ao marido.

- Eu sempre achei que ia ser difícil falar com o Miro depois de tudo que aconteceu comigo, mas...

- Mas?

- Se ele não tivesse ido fazer sua exploração pelo mundo acho que nunca conheceria a pessoa maravilhosa com quem me casei e com quem tenho uma filha linda e amada.

- Hum... – coçou o queixo. – Acho que merecemos uma comemoração à noite. – puxou o aquariano. – Só eu e você, fazendo umas loucuras depois de colocamos Mel na cama, o que me diz?

- E você acha que eu vou recusar?

- Entendo isso como um sim

Deu um beijo amoroso nos lábios do ruivo e se separou ao ver a filha deles entrando no quarto com a foto de Saga e Kamus preparando os papéis para o casamento deles. Kanon achou perfeito o sumiço do escorpiano porque teve a oportunidade de conhecer o aquariano e ter uma vida que nunca imaginou. Pensando bem às vezes temos uma única chance de sermos felizes e Miro perdeu a chance dele.

Continua?

* * *

**Nota:** Serão mini histórias de casais yaoi que não ficaram com os seus pares tão sonhados. Agora se você quer vê um desses casais diferente preencha nos comentários a ficha e se você for criativo quem sabe eu não o escreva o seu casal.

Exemplo

Casal favorito: Kamus e Miro

Casal alternativo: Kamus e Kanon.

Motivo da mudança de par: Miro depois de tantas lutas resolveu sair num tour pelo mundo e ao voltar descobre que a pessoa que tanto ama esta com outro.

Ficha

Casal favorito:

Casal alternativo:

Motivo da mudança de par:

Pronto agora faça os seus comentários e até... Observação desculpa pelos erros de português ou qualquer coisa.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Casal Aldebaran e Mu

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: E se o seu casal Yaoi que tanto você ama não tivesse um final feliz, mas sim um final com outro par? Qual casal você gostaria de ver com outro personagem? Aqui vai um exemplo e fique à vontade para escolher o seu. Boa leitura!**

**Finais inusitados**

**Capítulo 2 – Casal Aldebaran e Mu**

**Templo de Áries**

Mu envolvia o virginiano em seus braços. Estava feliz por está namorado com Shaka há quase cinco anos, mas não entendi umas coisas do seu namorado...

- Sha! – falou alegremente o ariano.

- Hum... – o virginiano estava de olhos fechados e parecia que estava dormindo ou estava mesmo cochilando.

- Vamos para Jamiel e de lá podemos ir à Índia. Sempre quis vê sua terra...

- Não a nada para se vê na minha terra.

Mu parou de falar, pois toda vez que tentava levar o virginiano para Jamiel e depois passear pela Índia, ele sempre falava isso. Já estava o deixando nervoso quando do nada Shaka se levanta dos seus braços e olha alguém se aproximando. Namorar na entrada do templo de Áries sempre acontecia interrupções, porém apareceu uma mulher vestida com roupas típicas da Índia, o sári.

- Shaka. – falou a mulher puxando para um inglês britânico afinal a família do indiano morou muito templo da Inglaterra antes de morrem na Índia.

- Jasmim. – falou Shaka não acreditando no que via. – Como...?

- Bom dia meu noivo! – a indiana falou após subir as escadarias com duas malas.

- Noivo? – questionou o ariano.

- Bom dia Senhor. – falou a jovem para o lemuriano. – Eu sou Jasmim a noiva de Shaka. Eu estava...

- Jasmim... – o virginiano a interrompeu a pegando pelo braço antes mesmo dela entrar no templo para fugir do sol da Grécia. – O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Bem meus pais estão muito preocupado com o nosso casamento. – soltou se dele e entrou no templo vendo melhor o ariano. - Então vim à Grécia para dizer que daqui a dois meses vamos nos casar. – reparou mais em Mu. - Afinal tudo já estava acertado...

- Casar? – questionou novamente o ariano. – Como assim Shaka casar?

- Mu antes dos meus pais saberem que eu era um cavaleiro ou reencarnação de Buda. – explicou se o indiano na mais perfeita calma até demais. – Eu fui prometido em casamento a uma das filhas de um rico indiano local. Meus pais estavam quase falindo quando nasci por isso voltaram para a Índia, contudo após um parente morrer na Inglaterra, eles herdarem uma fortuna isso foi esquecido por parte...

-... – Mu o olhava incrédulo.

-... Até saberem que eu sou a reencarnação de Buda e ir estudar num mosteiro quando os meus pais morreram num acidente de avião. Eu havia me esquecido disso afinal somos cavaleiros e íamos morrer em batalha...

- Shaka é casamento. Não é qualquer coisa, é um compromisso. – falou Mu com ódio. – Então era por isso que você não queria ir a sua terra porque tinha medo que o seu amante que sou eu soubesse de algo relativo ao seu casamento.

- Eu não sabia... – tentou falar a indiana.

- Eu estou namorado o Mu há alguns anos... – Shaka mal conseguiu falar.

- Cinco anos Shaka de virgem. – alterou um pouco a voz. – Quer saber acabou pra mim, acabou agora. – resolveu tomar uma atitude radical. - Porque se você conseguiu me enganar por cinco anos imagina o quanto não enganou a família da sua noiva. Você não tem caráter...

- Mu você esta alterado, vamos conversar depois...

- Que parte de acabou você não entendeu?

O ariano os olhou com ódio e o virginiano pegou as malas de Jasmim a conduzindo para o seu templo, pois achava que conhecia tão bem o ariano e acreditava que aquele ódio era passageiro por não contar sobre a noiva. Shaka explicou para a sua conterrânea sobre o namoro com o lemuriano e que não poderia se casar com ela porque amava muito Mu. Contou que protegia uma deusa e nunca poderia se casar com ela e nem ter filhos algo que seria comum a pessoas casadas.

- Shaka. – falou Jasmim segurando as mãos dele. – Compreendo você, mas preciso de tempo para contar aos meus pais e... Melhor, volte comigo e vamos falar com os meus pais, pois sei que tudo se resolverá. Vejo o amor entre vocês dois.

- Jasmim você merece uma pessoa tão doce quanto você. – abraçou.

- Eu sei. – sorriu já prevendo como ia resolver esse pequeno problema.

**Uma semana depois...**

O boato da noiva de Shaka chegou a todos os ouvidos. Kanon descia as escadarias com Mel no colo afinal mesmo ela sendo criança uma hora as pilhas acabam. Passou pelo templo de virgem e notou o olhar de cobiça em cima de si nem mesmo a aliança que usava demonstrava o quanto ama seu marido e nunca o trairia, mas a indiana se jogava nem respeitando a sua filha. Após quase enviá-la para outra dimensão chegou ao templo de Áries.

Viu seu ruivo com Aldebaran conversando com Mu. A ideia era tirá-lo rapidamente do santuário porque aquela mulher estava o enlouquecendo e Shaka sempre defendida a indiana. Havia um alguma coisa estranha nessa história toda de casamento arranjado.

- Mu... – Kamus tentou falar, mas novamente foi deixando de lado.

- Mu. – firme e forte segurou o braço do ariano. Aldebaran fazia visitas freqüentes desde que o viu com um corte nas mãos por o ariano ter quebrado um copo com ódio do indiano. – Kiki chega amanhã e aqui não é ambiente para ele e nem para você. Seu ódio por...

- Não me fale aquele nome. – Mu o interrompeu.

- Certo. – continuou. – Eu vou para minha terra amanhã e quero que vocês dois venha comigo. Não quero deixá-lo aqui com aqueles dois. Afinal sabemos do que a noiva dele ira fazer se vê Kiki pode deixar o menino confuso porque ainda não entende a vida dos adultos. Kiki pode se machucar ou machucar ela sem querer.

Mu olhou nos olhos do taurino e pensou um pouco.

**Alguns meses depois...**

Shaka voltava para o santuário mais leve. O virginiano tinha ido levar Jasmim para a Índia após quase um mês de muita corria conseguiu desfazer o casamento. Não havia falado da sua viagem para Mu porque queria surpreendê-lo. Entrou no primeiro templo e sentiu o cosmo calmo do ariano.

Parecia que ele trabalhava nas armaduras danificadas, entrou na sala onde Mu consertava as armaduras e notou algo a mais, havia uma espécie de lenço cruzando o corpo do lemuriano. Notou que ele o percebeu e quando ia falar...

- É melhor ir embora Shaka de virgem. – falou Mu com uma voz calma e serena de costa para o indiano.

- Mu eu consegui...

- Tarde demais Shaka. – Mu se levantou e segurou a faixa que transpassava seu corpo com cuidado se virando para o indiano. – Eu tenho uma família agora e não quero que o meu marido te veja nas dependências do nosso templo e incomodando a mim e a minha filha.

- Marido? Filha? – o indiano o fitava surpreso quando notou um pequeno cosmo vindo da faixa transpassada no corpo do outro.

- Sim. Enquanto você brincava de enganar a mim e a sua noiva, eu conheci alguém que se importa comigo e que me deu o que eu mais desejava uma vida a dois. Sem mentiras e sem segredos.

- Em dois meses você... Como você pode?

- Talvez você não se lembre que acabamos nosso relacionamento no dia que sua noiva apareceu. – Shaka achava que Mu não iria deixá-lo por besteira segundo o indiano. – Eu conheci uma pessoa que me deu carinho e amor. Conheci a família dele e encontramos por acaso a nossa pequena sem pais na terra dele. Resolvemos cuidar dela...

- Mu. – uma terceira voz se fez presente.

- Dedé. – falou Mu sorrindo para o taurino que trazia uma sacola na mão e Kiki trazia outra sacola um pouco mais leve. – Shaka já esta de saída.

Aldebaran nada falou só viu o indiano dá meia volta e ir embora. Não precisava ninguém falar mais nada. Juntou tudo rapidamente. Perdeu Mu para si mesmo.

O que de fato aconteceu pode se resumir em... Aldebaran levou Mu para o Brasil com Kiki. Lá descobriram que se amavam. Tudo foi rápido, em dias e num clima familiar Mu descobriu o que realmente ser amado. Tanto pelo brasileiro quanto pela família dele.

A menina de nome Sol é a filha de umas das primas de Aldebaran, ela morreu no parto e como não tinha ninguém para cuidar de uma criança e com cosmo, os dois a adotaram. Levou tempo, mas ambos ficaram felizes com tudo resolvido.

- Ai! – Mu fitou a menina dentro da faixa que usava.

- Ela tentou de novo sugar o seu peito. – tentou não ri o taurino.

- Mestre Mu explica pra ela que você é menino e não menina. – falou Kiki na sua ingenuidade.

- Ela ainda é bebê, Kiki. – Mu a pegou nos braços. – Ela ainda não sabe que não sou sua mãe, mas seu segundo pai.

O taurino pegou a outra sacola do pequeno lemuriano que foi a cozinha sendo seguido pelos outros dois. Ao entrar na cozinha tirou a mamadeira e o leite das sacolas. Coçou o queixo e pegou o papel com as instruções que sua avozinha fez.

- Ainda bem que ela escreveu tudo certinho aqui. – riu o brasileiro enquanto preparava o leite de Sol. – Sem a ajuda dele acho que Sol morria de fome.

- Dedé! – riu do brasileiro que assim como ele estava aprendendo a serem pais juntos.

Kiki fitou o bebê chupando o dedo de Mu com fome e depois olhou a felicidade do seu mestre e pai. Não sabia o que houve com o indiano, mas gostava de vê seu mestre feliz com Aldebaran. Ia lutar para que eles dois fossem felizes diferentemente do que houve entre Mu e Shaka.

Continua?

* * *

**Nota:** Eu não sei se ficou bom, mas aqui esta o pedido de Evinha's agora vou trabalhar no pedido de Felisbela. Eu não vou responder as reviews aqui, mas se possível mandarei mensagens e tudo mais. Vou seguir os pedidos pelas ordens dos comentários e aos poucos vou desenvolvendo tudo. Espero que tenha gostado e mais sugestões é só pegar a ficha no primeiro capítulo. Beijos e obrigadas meninas do FFnet.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Casal Hyoga e Shiryu

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Resumo: E se o seu casal Yaoi que tanto você ama não tivesse um final feliz, mas sim um final com outro par? Qual casal você gostaria de ver com outro personagem? Aqui vai um exemplo e fique à vontade para escolher o seu. Boa leitura!**

**Finais inusitados**

**Capítulo 3 – Casal Hyoga e Shiryu**

Bem tudo começou com a minha ida ao médico, ou melhor, eu fui socorrido pelos meus dois ex-namorados. Vamos com calma. Primeiramente vou falar dos meus exs, eles se chamam Shun e Ikki, são irmãos, mas eu não os namorei ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro conheci e namorei por um bom tempo com Shun, contudo não deu certo. A amizade continuou firme e forte depois de um longo tempo. Um ano depois, numa festa fiquei com Ikki, o namoro ia bem, mas a ave fênix é um lobo solitário e às vezes ele sumia pelo mundo. Voltamos à amizade após o fim do namoro.

Eu queimava em febre. Perdi duas vezes os sentidos. Ikki me fez tomar um banho gelado que nada adiantou. Shun ficou comigo na sala de estar enquanto o seu irmão mais velho ia pegar o carro. Estávamos morando, eu e Shiryu numa casa que tinha um único carro e infelizmente o carro em questão não estava na garagem.

- Merda! – esbravejou Ikki entrando em casa. – Shiryu levou o carro...

- Eu tenho o telefone dele. – Shun falou pegando o celular e discando enquanto me olhava preocupado.

- Vamos de taxi...

Antes que o telefone tocasse ou eles pensassem em chamar um taxi o som de um carro se aproximando chamou a atenção de todos. Ikki me pegou nos braços e Shun veio logo atrás trazendo os documentos necessários para o meu atendimento. Fechei os olhos e ao abri vi um Shiryu triste com os olhos fundos.

- O que houve? – falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Oga esta com febre, vamos levá-lo ao médico. – falou Shun abrindo a porta do carro. – E você?

- Seiya me deu um fora. – entrou no carro do lado do motorista, mas Ikki o puxou para fora tomando a chave após me colocar no carro.

- No banco do carona. – Ikki ligou o carro. – Quero ir e voltar vivo com todos vocês e não morrer de novo por conta daquele pangaré alado.

- Não fala assim dele...

- Shiryu vamos ser honesto só você mesmo para namorar um cara que é caidinho na Saori e vive tentando se matar por ela. Quantas vezes batalhamos para aquele infeliz pegar a Saori e você...

- IKKI! – gritei sentido me tonto e quase desmaiado de novo, ou melhor, desmaiei.

Tudo apagou na minha frente. Mas antes, vi Shun me olhar com medo enquanto segurava a minha cabeça. Ikki deve ter acelerado o carro, coisa que normalmente ele faz sobre pressão, pois ele é previsível. Shiryu pegou a minha mão e senti o que nunca senti nos meus namoros, um cosmo quente e envolvente. Prometei a mim que se eu voltasse bem desse desmaio ia ajudar meu amigo Shiryu.

-x-

Enquanto Hyoga é examinado pelo médico, os três esperavam no refeitório do hospital. Ikki quis saber logo o que houve já Shun estava no telefone. Há algum tempo o cavaleiro de fênix havia notado mudanças nos amigos. Mas o caso de Seiya e Shiryu era outro, ou melhor, outra.

- Eu nem tive tempo de pegar as minhas coisas. – falou o cavaleiro de dragão. - Sai do apartamento dele e vi Saori saindo do carro. – olhou o café no copo. – Seiya só é fiel a ela.

- Você é burro ou o que? – questionou Ikki se levando, mas antes de sair falou o que pensava. – Em vez de gastar seu tempo com ele porque não vê quem te ama...

O cavaleiro de dragão não entendeu, mas ficou pensando em tudo que passou na sua vida. Mesmo namorando Seiya não morava com ele, mas sim com Hyoga porque a casa antes dividida pelos quatro, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu, agora era do cavaleiro de dragão e de cisne. Afinal Ikki vive viajando. Shun está feliz. Sobrou...

Shun avisou que não poderia ficar, todos sabiam do que houve entre Shun e Hyoga, mas a amizade deles continuava tanto que Shun e Ikki foram ajudar o amigo. Shiryu sentiu culpado afinal vinha notando o mal estar do amigo. Ikki falou que tinha que ir também afinal tinha um emprego e dinheiro não cai do céu.

O cavaleiro de dragão ficou no hospital se sentindo culpado. Comeu algo e foi ao quarto do cavaleiro de cisne. Hyoga dormia depois da medicação, o medico falou que ele havia acordado, mas os remédios que havia dado a ele o fez cair no sono. Shiryu viu o soro que ainda não estava nem pela metade.

Pensou novamente em Seiya e como a relação deles não estava indo a parte alguma.

**Há alguns dias atrás, apartamento de Seiya.**

- Seiya. – falou o chinês. – Porque você nunca me apresentada às pessoas com o seu namorado?

A pergunta deixou o cavaleiro de pegasus sem chão. Fingindo uma tosse pegou um copo de água e disfarçou. O chinês terminou de enxugar a última louça e a guardou, caminhando até a sala e se jogando no sofá. Era para ser uma noite especial, mas depois daquela cena o cavaleiro de dragão resolveu ir para casa cedo.

Ao entrar na casa que dividia com Hyoga, notou o cavaleiro assistindo televisão sozinho. Shiryu sem jeito entrou na sala afinal ia passar a noite com Seiya e não ia voltar tão cedo só no dia seguinte.

- Shi que vê um filme comigo? – questionou Hyoga alegre mostrando os lanchinhos que tinha feito e uma pilha de filmes na mesa de centro.

- Hyoga eu...

- Ikki me emprestou o sistema de som dele então essa será a única oportunidade de ver uns filmes bons num som de cinema. – abriu uma lata de refrigerante. – Passei a tarde montando isso tudo e não seria elegante de sua parte deixar o seu melhor amigo sozinho vendo um filme maravilhoso. – sorriu e mostrou um DVD para ele. – Sei que você que ver esse filme.

Shiryu entrou mais na sala e deu uma lida na sinopse do filme, sorriu porque há anos queria rever aquele filme afinal a última vez que o viu foi ainda criança nos Cinco picos num festival na vila. Depois disso nunca mais conseguiu encontrar esse filme.

- Como? – questionou se sentando ao lado do cavaleiro de cisne.

- Você falou tão bem desse filme que eu fiz umas pesquisas. – deu uma latinha de refrigerante para o amigo. – Procurei e bingo. Um carinha estava vendendo na China essa raridade. Ikki estava passeando por lá e trouxe para mim, agora é seu, Shi.

- Obrigada Hyoga.

- Agradeça depois do filme.

Aquela noite foi boa e os dois juraram nunca assistir o filme com mais ninguém ia ser o laço que os une. Shiryu acordou com o peso do corpo de Hyoga sobre si. Ver o loiro dormindo tão tranquilamente em cima de si lhe deixou feliz.

**Voltando ao hospital.**

Sorriu com a lembrança e alisou os cabelos do aquariano. Hyoga abriu os olhos e sentiu novamente aquele cosmo do amigo.

- Shi...

- Vou cuidar de você Hyoga. – Shiryu falou e deu um beijo na testa do aquariano.

Fechou os olhos o loiro e sorriu. Nunca ia imaginar que o stress elevado e uma ida ao medico o pudesse fazer tão feliz.

**Um mês depois...**

Ikki colocou uma caixa no chão da casa do ex.

- Obrigada Ikki. – falou o libriano abrindo e verificando os equipamentos de som.

- Vejo que você pegou suas coisas. – disse olhando uma caixa fechada com o nome do cavaleiro num canto da sala.

- Foi Seiya que trouxe a caixa a mais ou menos um mês. Pediu desculpa e duas horas depois pediu para eu voltar com ele.

- E você voltou?

- Sinceramente naquele dia eu queria mesmo voltar a namorar Seiya, mas...

- Mas?

- O que você falou naquele dia no hospital me fez pensar um pouco. – o celular do cavaleiro de dragão tocou e ele mexeu no aparelho, depois o guardou. – Estou tentando recomeçar com uma pessoa que me ama.

Ikki nada falou e saiu da casa. Shiryu colocou a caixa em cima da mesa de centro e montou todo o aparelho de som, depois tomou um banho e saiu. Foi de táxi até um restaurante onde viu uma cabeleira loira se mexendo num monte de pessoas.

- Shi! – acenou o aquariano.

- Hyoga. – cumprimento os amigos do escritório onde o cavaleiro de cisne estagiava. - Boa noite!

- Quero apresentar para você Shiryu, o meu namorado. – o cavaleiro de dragão ficou sem palavras e sorriu. – Shi esses são os meus amigos do estágio. Quer comer algo? Shi?

- Quero sim.

A festa de meio do ano do estágio do cavaleiro de cisne é assim todo o mundo se reunia feliz a cada seis meses. Shiryu estava se divertindo quando do nada um homem bastante embriagado esbarra nele.

- É você... – falou o homem. – Vocêé... o miserável... que roubou... o meu... Oga.

- Vem Shiryu. – falou uma das amigas do estágio do loiro. – Caio esta meio fora de si...

- Fora de mim? – quase derrubou a mulher se o chinês não a tivesse segurado. – Eu era para esta ai...

Um dos amigos do estágio do loiro retirou o rapaz do local. Hyoga não viu aquela cena, pois tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Você esta bem Karla? – questionou o libriano.

- Estou. Obrigada e desculpa pelos excessos Caio. – o cavaleiro só fez sorrir sem jeito afinal se fosse briga com um bêbado que ia morrer era o estagiário. – Ele pediu há alguns dias Hyoga em namoro no estágio e quase deu briga. Hyoga falou que tinha um namorado e que não via à hora de mostrar o quanto esta feliz ao lado da pessoa que o ama por ser ele mesmo e não um exibido como determinadas pessoas.

Shiryu ficou feliz, pois sabia que diferentemente de Seiya, ele o amava e não via a hora de mostrar esse amor. Entendeu porque muitos dos amigos do estágio do aquariano estava admirado com ele e feliz pelo namoro.

Ao final da festa os namorados saíram felizes. Hyoga sempre que podia o beijava em público e pegava na sua mão demonstrando carinho e companheirismo. Os dois esperavam o táxi quando viram do outro lado da rua Seiya. O cavaleiro de pegasus primeiro ficou sem palavras para depois sorrir amarelo, acenou e seguiu seu caminho.

Hyoga acenou de volta, mas o libriano não, porém ao vê o sorriso do aquariano resolveu acenar sorrindo. Afinal esta e sempre estará feliz ao lado do loiro. Em pouco tempo chegaram a casa e o cavaleiro de dragão o conduziu a sala.

- Shi! – ao vê a sala montada com o aparelho de som e o filme em cima da mesa lembrou-se do dia especial que teve com o amigo e agora namorado.

- Liguei pro Ikki e hoje ele trouxe tudo. – sorriu o libriano.

- Shi você é tudo o que sempre pedi. – o abraçou.

- Obrigado Oga. – falou de forma doce como o namorado sempre faz consigo.

- Adorei o Oga, Shi. – sentiu seus lábios serem silenciados por um beijo.

No dia seguinte, com a ajuda de Shun, Hyoga comprou um cachorro pro namorado. A situação financeira não era boa para ter uma criança em casa, mas eles poderiam ter pelo menos um animal de estimação. Dragon estava dando muito alegria aos donos. Com o tempo o casal ia conquistando a cada dia o que desejam e juntos.

Continua?

* * *

**Nota:** Terminei. Espero que tenha ficado ao gosto de Felisbela. E o próximo vai ser o pedido de uma pessoa do Nyah! A minha xará. Se as pessoas que comentarem quiser um outro casal fiquem a vontade. Agora é bom enviar uma ficha por capítulo para não ficar uma bagunça. Espero ter agrado ou pelo menos tentando e até...


End file.
